jjbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 4: America's Player
Big Brother 4: America's Player is the fourth edition of the online reality show Jay Jay's Big Brother. On February 13 2015, sixteen new houseguests moved into the Big Brother House in California. The fourth season of Big Brother has some similarities to the base format, but just as the previous seasons, features a unique twist. This season, the main twist was kept a secret from the houseguests during filming, but at the reunion, it was revealed that Mel was acting as America's Player. This involved her completing several set task for a gift prize reward. The War Room from the previous season made a return, but unlike last time, the War Room is big enough for 2 residents at any one time, and duels are between the 3 most recent evictees. The Viewers' Lounge also returned after a season long hiatus. For the first time in the series history, a two gift prizes where up for grabs. Two would go to the winner, but America's Player had the chance to steal one of those prize should they complete enough missions. The season lasted 77 days and ended in Mel beating Bates by a jury vote of 8-1. At the finale, Kelly was crowned The Player of the Season. As such, both Mel and Kelly were inducted into the Hall of Fame with a silver and bronze award respectively. Twists * The major twist of this season was America's Player. Throughout the game, Mel secretly was completing tasks set to her by America. Tasks included who to nominate, who to evict, he to have an argument with and other game and social related factors. Throughout the duration of the series, Mel received 22 task, and she was told she was only able to fail 10 to claim her gift prize. She did so successfully and as a result reduced the grand prize to just the one gift. However, as she would later go on to win the season regardless, she claimed both gift prizes at the end of the season. * The second twist was the return of The War Room. Upon eviction, an evictee would not permanently exit the house, rather they would enter a secluded War Room. As the room only had the capacity for two houseguest, when more than two evictees wanted residence, they would be required to battle one another with the winners staying and the loser been evicted for good. There were two reentry points in the game, and at these points, the sole winner of the duel reentered the house. * The Viewers' Lounge also returned after a season hiatus. It was their job to vote on what tasks Mel would receive as America's Player. They would normally vote between two or more different options, and the option with the most votes would become Mel's mission. It is worth noting that the Viewer's Lounge was closed on Day 65 due to its members interference with the game, and as a result will be the last time the Viewer's Lounge will be active. * In Week 2, there was a double eviction, meaning that following the first regular eviction, a weeks worth of Big Brother was played out during one night. * In Week 4, Bates as HOH was offered Pandora's Box but declined the offer. It is still unknown what would have happened had he opened it Houseguests Voting History Returning Players Leanna, Nina and Bates all returned for Big Brother 6: Second Chances. They placed 13th 14th and 15th respectively. Crypt, Drake and James were also potential houseguests for this season but did not survive Week 0. Mel's Missions Game History Week 1 As the 16 new houseguests moved in, they were all shocked when they found out that the twist was to be kept secret from them. All except Mel, who was enjoying the deception that came with being America’s Player. As the first HOH competition began with a Valentine’s theme, America’s own Mel got off to an early lead that nobody managed to catch, and therefore easily became the first HOH. After seeing Kelly had been temporarily banned from Tengaged, her first nominee was an easy choice, and her second choice became even easier when America gave her the mission of putting Tico up on the block. With that, Tico and Kelly found themselves as the first set of nominees. At the veto, Bates, Crypt and James joined Mel, Tico and Kelly competed in another very close Valentine’s Day themed competition. But in the end, James just edged out Bates to claim the Golden Power of Veto. Deciding it was too early for any big moves, he kept nominations the same and sealed Tico and Kelly’s fate. At the vote, the house was generally split with their votes, but it was Kelly, he was sent to The War Room by a vote of 8-5. Week 2 Day 8 As the dust settled from the first eviction, the remaining houseguests were eager for the next HOH. Nervous she didn’t want the power, Nina attempted to throw the competition, but somehow she still pulled out a victory. Unsure about her power, she reluctantly nominated Tico as he had already been on the block, and Yinzer, who she deemed to be everyone’s target. She made it quite clear she wasn’t targeting who she wanted to, and secretly confessed she wanted James out, but she had been dragged into an alliance with him so she couldn’t do that without cause much tension. Meanwhile, Mel was busy trying to cause a fight between James and Leanna as America’s Player, but James saw through the cracks and came to the conclusion the secret twist was America’s Player. Ironically though, he was misguided in thinking that Leanna was America’s Player. At the veto, Mel, Drake, Kiara, Tico, Yinzer and Nina and competed in another very close veto that tested everybody’s will. During the veto, Yinzer won an advantage at the next HOH, and Nina won a veto pass, which she could use to switch out a player at a veto of her choosing. In the end, Drake won the competition and made a deal with Nina, to take of Yinzer and replace him with a lesser threat, Samoa insuring Tico’s eviction. At the vote, the house was generally split again with their votes, but the plan paid off and Tico was sent to join Kelly by a vote of 7-5. Day 14 After Tico's eviction, the house was informed that this week was to be a double eviction. At the next HOH competition, Nina sat nervously, knowing that she was a target if her ally Mel didn’t win. At the HOH, everyone had to rank their other houseguests in order of how much they wanted them to win HOH. America’s Player Mel topped everybody’s list and easily won, but everyone began to second guess their relationship with her. Her nominations were made easy when America voted for her to put James and Kiara up on the block. Coincidentally, Nina also wanted these nominees and it lead Mel to begin speculation that she wasn’t the only America’s Player. But James, being Mel’s strongest ally, was told that he was only a pawn and put on the block to disguise their bond and also set up a backdoor plan. At the veto, Mel, James, Leanna Adam and Nina were chosen to compete. But Mel dominated once again and won her 3rd competition of the season. With no limitations with her nominees, she decided to remove James and put up the inactive JJ. For her next mission, Mel needed to convince the house that Bates, Nina, Kiara and Drake were in a secret alliance. She did this successfully and the 4 were put on the outs. At the vote, the house punished Kiara for her alleged association with the secret alliance, and she was sent to The War Room by a vote of 7-4. Week 3 Following Kiara’s eviction, The War Room reached its full capacity of 3 and therefore the first duel of the season took place. Tico won easily and it was a battle for second between the females, Kelly and Kiara. Ultimately, Kiara failed to succeed and therefore became the first official evictee. At the HOH competition, Josh and Drake teamed up and won against all the others. Having to then choose an HOH between them, Drake was awarded HOH, promising Josh safety, but that promise became difficult when Mel was assigned the assignment of getting Josh nominated. Despite her greatest of efforts, the two’s bond was too strong, and Bates and James were nominated instead, Bates as a pawn, and James as the target. Josh, Jack and Crypt were all selected to play in the veto and in a very close competition, Bates managed to win the power to safe himself from the block. He did just that and Crypt was put up in his place as another pawn. But in the background, Leanna began to suspect Mel’s status as America’s player and publically accused her. This prompted everyone to offer their own speculation about the mysterious twist, and had James, Leanna, Drake and several others all accused of being in Team America or being America’s Player. All in all, the chaos put James in a terrible position going into the eviction. The drama got the better of James, and he was evicted by a vote of 8-2. Week 4 When James entered The War Room, he was surprised to see both Tico and Kelly still in there, but he thought it boosted his odds of staying a couple more days. But at the duel, Kelly easily won, and it soon became a battle between James and Tico, with Tico eventually loosing and becoming the evictee. Following a very explosive week in the Big Brother House, everyone was determined to win the next HOH competition. With the alliance of Mel, Crypt, Bates and Samoa having just lost James, they were especially determined, and that payed off when Bates won his first ever HOH. Not needing to make moves, Mel decided to stay low for the rest of the week, but it didn’t stop her from completing her assigned missions. At the nominations, Bates nominated Nina and Leanna, saying that they were both the head of the opposing alliance and needed to be taken down. At the POV, Crypt, Adam and Jack were all selected to play, but it was ultimately Bates that ultimately won and kept his nominations the same. Leading up to the, it was pretty clear that Leanna would be sent packing, until Mel got her mission to keep Leanna safe. All of a sudden, the house was flipped and no one knew who was safe. At the vote, America ultimately got their way, when Nina was sent packing by a vote of 5-3. Week 5 The fifth week began with JJ’s shock expulsion that fast forwarded the entire house into the jury phrase, and brought the first returnee point forward a week. All proven competitors, James, Nina, and Kelly all entered the main house for a final battle. James was first out and soon it was between the women. Ultimately, Kelly won her way back into the house after being the first evictee. Upon her return, Kelly won the position of HOH after the main house failed to complete the challenge, and thus, the house was split in two. Kelly nominated Mel for her deceiving ways, and to only rub salt in the wound, nominated her closest friend Bates. As part of her America’s Player mission, Mel had an emotional breakdown at the nomination ceremony over the fact Bates was nominated. This was followed by a tirade of an attack on Mel from Kelly that got half the house begging for her immediate expulsion. Kelly was not removed, however she did receive a strike and a final warning regarding bullying. By the time POV came around, Mel was ready to leave and had lost the joy of been America’s Player. But by some miracle, she still won the challenge despite putting in mediocre effort. Kelly made no secret that she was annoyed, but her worries were gone when Mel made the shocking decision to stay on the block and remove Bates instead saying it was her fault he was up there. Kelly then nominated Yinzer as a replacement nominee thinking he was too popular to be voted out. The general consensus amongst the house was that Mel had finally out stayed her welcome, however many individuals still felt a close bond with Mel and refused to vote her out. Unknowingly, at the vote, 5 individuals all said their friendship with Mel was too important and voted to evict Yinzer, and in a shocking turn of events, Yinzer was evicted by a vote of 5-3, much to Kelly’s disapproval. Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Day 50 Day 56 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Day 74 Day 77 Finale